


The Business Man and the Journalist

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Business AU, F/M, Journalist AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2947565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne Tarth is a well-known journalist. One day, her boss, Renly Baratheon, puts her on a big story... a story involving the Lannister's. The Lannister's that own one of the largest companies in the world. Only problem? Brienne's got a path with the Lannister's that she's been trying to forget her whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business Man and the Journalist

_Brienne keeps her head ducked, a sense of fear running through her system as she walks stealthily past the cheerleading squad and the football team. She hopes that they keep their jokes going and completely miss her... but she'd be crazy if she thought that'd actually happen. She isn't even past two football players when she feels a hand on her wrist. She pauses._

_"Oh, come now, Brienne! Why such a sad face?"_

_Brienne takes a deep beath, the feminine, annoying voice sending a cocktail of anger and humiliation through her system. She looks up at the student's face, although she already knows who it is. Cersei Lannister, a person whose only existence is for Brienne to be absolutely miserable. She rips her hand out of Cersei's and glowers at her. "Leave me alone."_

_Cersei takes a step forward and their height difference is suddenly very noticeable. Brienne takes a step back and bumps into the wall behind her._

_"What makes you think you have any right, horse-face?" Cersei takes another step closer._

_Brienne glances up, unable to help herself. She has to see how everyone reacts to the name calling. She looks up to find everyone laughing, everyone but Jaime Lannister. She can't make out his expression but it doesn't matter. She hates everyone in that moment._

_"I just don't know if you understand how_ incredibly _ugly you are! Your short, butch hair is enough to make me throw up. And then you don't even bother with any makeup! Honey... your hideous." Cersei purses her lips together and looks at Brienne sadly._

_Brienne only stares down at her in shock. She doesn't even think. She flies from the moment and runs out the nearest door._

_-_

"Brienne!" 

Brienne jumps, the moment leaving her. She takes a deep breath and has to look around the room to remember where she is. Renly looks at her expectantly. "Yes?" She responds quietly.

"What's the matter? You were here one minute and the next you were gone!" Renly motions with his hand wildly, clearly worried for his friend.

Brienne shakes her head and her long curls cascade down her back. She has to reach up and groom her hair down after the memory. She'd grown it out since school but still keeps it short. It hangs down around her chin now and she's got bangs. It's an improvement. "Yeah, that was before I knew I had to have an interview with the Lannister's." Brienne gets up from her desk and motions out of her cubicle. She walks over to the water jug and Renly follows.

"I know they're absolutely repulsive but it shouldn't get in the way of your work too much, right?" Renly leans against the wall, watching as Brienne finishes off a small cup of water. She goes back for another. "Look, the Lannister's are all against me. I need some sort of insider information. Okay? They're secretive... and it doesn't help that my brother owns the business that's their competition. They'll never talk to me and that's why I put you on the case."

Brienne shakes her head as she throws away her paper cup. "No, you shouldn't have done that. You're going to have to find someone else." Brienne spins around and heads back to her cubicle.

"Brienne," Renly starts, a sense of pleading in his voice, "I really need this done. Please don't let me beg."

Brienne looks up just in time to see Renly's large, pleading puppy-dog eyes. She sighs and turns away from him, thinking. "Okay." She turns around to face Renly. He's beaming at her and comes around to give her a large kiss on the cheek. She smiles.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Renly begins to walk away, back to his office. "I'll call and set up an interview right away!"

"You owe me!" Brienne yells back. She then realizes what she wants and spins in her chair to point at Renly. "I meeting with the boyfriend! I will meet him within a week!"

"Not my boyfriend!" Renly yells back as he slips the black phone in between his ear and shoulder. "But you've got a deal!"

-

Brienne stands in line for a cheap, easy breakfast. Just another street vendor meal. Today's the big day, or her big day. No, not a wedding, not an engagement, not even a date. Brienne's going to come face to face with one of her high school bullies. She wish she could say  _the_ bully. But there had been more than one that decided to share their harsh words. Brienne sighs as she bites into her meal and keeps walking. She looks up and down the street but not very thoroughly. She walks quickly to the other side. She's half way there when her heel slips into a small hole. She looks down and realizes she's caught in a lid to a manhole. 

She looks up and sees a taxi coming down the road, rather quickly. She tries to yank her foot out but she's _really_ stuck. She tries again and again and nothing. She looks up and the taxi is closer now.

There's a few people standing on the sidewalk, watching now. They seem to be stuck like one is when they know something really bad is going to happen but they don't know how to stop it.

Brienne drops her food and leans down. Of all days she decides to where the really cute ones with the ankle straps it would have to be the day she gets stuck in the middle of the street. Her fingers are shaky as they try desperately to remove the strap from the hook. She glances up and the taxi is only a minute away, she can tell the driver is ducked under the wheel, looking for something. She tries to yank her foot free once more and nothing.

Next thing she knows, she's on her back, near the sidewalk but far from the oncoming taxi. Her head is pounding and there's stars dancing across her vision. She rubs her eyes and looks up to find a man lying next to her, not in a very good condition either. "Oh..." she sits up slowly. The man notices her and moves to her side quickly, helping her sit upright. She lifts a hand to her temple and sighs. "Ow."

"Are you okay?"

Brienne glances over and realizes just who her savior is. Her eyes widen but a blur overtakes her vision. Everything's dimming and and turning to black. She's able to say one thing before she goes under. "Jaime?"

-

Brienne slowly comes to her senses in her hospital bed. The bed sheets are tangled within her legs but she pays them no attention. She swings her legs off the bed and stands up. She tries to take one step towards the nearby bedside table to grab her phone but the bed sheets prevent her from getting far. She falls to the floor with an indignant noise.

Instantly, someone comes running in. They wrap their arms around Brienne and help her back to the bed, rather strongly. She's never been one to swoon over a strong grip and bulging muscles but she can basically feel the man's toned chest under his bulky jacket, shirt, and tie. She sits back down and sighs. "Shit, shit, shit." She luckily managed to grab her phone and checks the time. She's an hour late for the interview. 

"What's wrong?"

Brienne shakes her head to herself. "I'm an hour late," she takes a pause and looks up to meet Jaime Lannister's blue eyes. She loses all train of thoughts and a blush comes to her cheeks.

Jaime looks at her expectantly. "For what? Can you remember anything?"

Brienne looks back down at her phone and then up at Jaime. "You... saved me?"

"Well, yes... you rather stupidly jaywalked and got stuck in the middle of the road." Jaime stares at her, eyes narrowed as if he's trying to decipher something.

Brienne rolls her yes. "Thanks. I _really_ appreciate it and I'll do  _anything_ to repay the favor." Brienne's voice drips with sarcasm as she gets up from the bed. As she does this, realization dawns on her that she's not dressed, not even in a hospital gown. She stands in her lacy, black bra and matching underwear. Her pale face is filled once again with a blush as she grabs the sheets to cover herself. "Can't even get a bloody gown."

Jaime motions to her frame limply, eyes lingering on the blanket. "Well, they only had children sized gowns left and... no adult can fit very well in those." Jaime then looks towards the door and back to Brienne. "I really should be getting a doctor. You need to sit down. You hit your head very hard."

Brienne sits down as Jaime walks towards the door. He makes her voice nasally as she repeats him under her breath. "You hit your head very hard..." she trails off as she rubs at the back of her skull. "Yeah, because of you."

Jaime laughs as he comes back in the room, looking a little annoyed. "You're really not as thankful as you should be." 

"Definitely not thankful for anything  _you_ do." Brienne keeps her eyes pointed out the window, refusing to look him in the eye. 

"So you do know me!" Jaime snaps his fingers. "I knew you couldn't be bitter for no reason."

Brienne's head snaps towards him in anger. "I'm not bitter!"

"You are. Plus, you said my name right before you passed out." Jaime leans against the wall with a smug look on his perfect face. He glances off towards the corner, looking as though he's remembering something mystical. "You said it so dreamily. I'd really started to think you were a stalker of mine." 

Brienne scoffs once more, offended and turning redder with anger. "I'm no stalker. I was in a hurry and my heel got stuck." 

"I know, I was there." Jaime responds.

She rolls her eyes at him and crosses her arms over her chest. She feels like a petulant child but he deserves a slap in the face. She wishes she could be the one to give it to him. She very well might because it's not like she can interview him after all of that. "I needed no help."

"You know, there's one thing I don't get. Why didn't you just take your heel off? I thought they slip off pretty easily." Jaime's eyebrows scrunch together and his lips extend outwards. Brienne thinks it would be cute if anyone else did that, but Jaime Lannister just absolutely ruined the expression.

"Not mine. My favorite pair of heels..." Brienne has to trail off as she thinks about them, a certain fondness coming to mind. "They're black satin and are perfectly broken in. The length of the heel is perfect. They make my legs look great. Their best feature would be the ankle strap. Draws the eyes to the legs and then the mind runs wild from there." Brienne smiles to herself at the thought of the shoes. She glances over at Jaime and notices the weird look he's giving her. Her smile falls and she glances away. "It was the ankle strap that trapped me."

Jaime nodded with a small smile. It's sarcastic and everything that drives Brienne nuts. She can basically feel her blood boiling through her veins. "But at least it 'draws the eyes to the legs,' right?" 

Brienne rolls her eyes at him.

The doctor walks in then, clipboard in hand. "Okay, so there's a few things we have to go over. Mr. Lannister, if you wouldn't mind stepping out of the room for a second there's a few things I need to go over with my patient."

Jaime nods and walks out of the room. He shuts the door behind him. 

"Miss Tarth, you've got a minor head injury but it's really for the best if you're not alone for awhile." The doctor continues on, informing Brienne that she's perfectly heathy except for the bump that's ratted her brains. He gives her her clothes back and exits the room. 

Brienne begins to dress with haste. She's got on her slimming, dark blue dress and her deathly heels. She finds her jewelry shoved in her purse in a plastic bag. She puts her necklace back on and then her earrings. She feels normal again. She takes a deep breath and tries to rid her of the horrible day. She slings her purse on her arm and makes way for the door. She's making a mental list as she opens the door. She'll go home, put a movie on, eat a lot of chocolate, have a bubble bath later-

"So you're not broken?"

Brienne pauses in her steps when Jaime's voice reaches her ears. She turns to him with a cold look. "I thought you would've left by now."

Jaime shrugs, looking coy. Brienne was almost positive that Jaime Lannister would never be coy. "Let's be honest, you got me out of an interview I really didn't want to go to." He checks his watch. "Let me take you home."

Brienne lifts an eyebrow and scoffs. "You? Never thought I'd here Jaime Lannister say something so... kind and unselfish."

Jaime scoffs right back, stepping up to her side. "You thought I was doing it for you? I've got a meeting in ten minutes that I need to get out of. You're my excuse."

Brienne rolls her eyes and turns back towards the exit. "Should've expected that. You are a Lannister after all." The two make it to the sliding doors and Brienne stops. She turns to him with a bitter smile and puts her hand in front of him to stop him. "You're not taking me anywhere. You can go your separate ways and I'll go mine."

Jaime lifts an eyebrow. He does nothing but nod and walk out the door. He turns back towards Brienne with a cocky smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again." He then disappears past the wall and out of sight.

Brienne shakes her head to herself. "Unbelievable." She walks out of the hospital and leaves in the opposite direction Jaime did. She mimics Jaime as she walks home. "'I'm sure we'll meet again.' How very ridiculous. No we won't... I'll do everything in my power to make sure that never happens." Brienne pulls out her phone, calling Renly to fill him in on everything. 


End file.
